


Silver Eyes

by AlphatheAssassin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Near Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, before Season 4, little of scott and kira, little of sterek, main character almost dies, post season 3B, staying true to the show, sterek, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphatheAssassin/pseuds/AlphatheAssassin
Summary: “You’re in pain,” He blinks back up to his best friend, shocked as the pain absorption went up his arm. It was intense, almost agonizing.But Stiles only shakes his head, “It’s not that bad...it’s more like a dull ache…” He sounds so weak, so tired. It raised alarms in Scott’s head.He always does this, when he’s suffering Stiles just shrugs it off like it's nothing. As if his feelings aren’t as important as the others in the pack. It annoyed Scott from time to time, he hates seeing his best friend suffer in silence.So he tries to push him, “Where?” Scott listens in on Stiles’s heartbeat. He knew that Stiles hated reading him with his abilities, but Scott needs to know.“Sort of everywhere.”____The Nogitsune is gone...but there's still something wrong with Stiles...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay
> 
> I absolutely LOVE Stiles, I love it when the usual goofy characters go dark, I love angst, I love kitsunes, I love dark versions of characters
> 
> so season 3B just yeeted itself into my heart
> 
> but what bothered me a bit was going from all the shit Stiles went through to the other seasons where there wasn't much show of Stiles still recovering after what happened to him. Don't get me wrong, I fking love Stiles with my whole heart, I even think he becomes even more of a badass in the later seasons. But
> 
> the angst man.
> 
> I need it.
> 
> So here's my take of what happens after they defeat the Nogitsune and before they set out to find Derek in Mexico. Plus also a little au I suppose too.

“You’re in pain,” He blinks back up to his best friend, shocked as the pain absorption went up his arm. It was intense, almost agonizing. 

But Stiles only shakes his head, “It’s not that bad...it’s more like a dull ache…” He sounds so weak, so tired. It raised alarms in Scott’s head.

He always does this, when he’s suffering Stiles just shrugs it off like it's nothing. As if his feelings aren’t as important as the others in the pack. It annoyed Scott from time to time, he hates seeing his best friend suffer in silence.

So he tries to push him, “Where?” Scott listens in on Stiles’s heartbeat. He knew that Stiles hated reading him with his abilities, but Scott needs to know.

“Sort of everywhere.” Stiles makes eye contact with Scott’s own, as if he was trying not to let his eyes dart to show he was lying. He was the son of a cop, of course he would do that. But his heart skips a bit, the alarms starting to blare in Scott’s head.

The werewolf reaches out to grab Stiles’s hand, which Stiles pulls away almost immediately, but enough for Scott to feel it. 

Stiles’s skin was freezing cold, like he had been outside during the coldest night of the year.

This isn’t good.

Stiles huffs tiredly, sitting back down on the couch rubbing his hands together. Scott kneels in front of him, worry all across his face. He knew Stiles hated it because of the glance up but he knew now he wasn’t going to be able to convince Scott now that he was alright. Not by a long shot.

“Tell me the truth,” Scott says directly, almost using his alpha command even if Stiles was human, “How much does it hurt?”

Stiles says nothing as he tries to glance away. Scott could see tears forming in his eyes. He noticed that Stiles’s hands were shaking and had sudden jolts. His heartbeat was a bit fast, weak, but fast. 

Even if Scott knew Stiles wasn’t giving him the full story on how he was feeling, he needed to hear Stiles’s own word on it. He didn’t want to assume by just using his werewolf senses. But noticing everything was making Scott panic inside.

Stiles was dying.

___

The scream that came from the Nogitsune caused a shiver down Scott’s spine. He knew it wasn’t actually Stiles...but the scream sounded  _ just like _ him. It looked like him, almost felt like the real Stiles. It hurt. It hurt a bit inside to witness something that made a vessel look like an exact copy of your best friend. Scott even had to look away when the Nogitsune’s vessel fell over and turned to ash. 

Finally.

The Nogitsune was gone.

It was over.

But then he glances up to the real Stiles, who had been holding onto Lydia for dear life, and now he was suddenly falling to the ground.

No. No no no, he can’t die. He just can’t!

Scott was only a few feet away. He was able to catch Stiles from fully hitting his head on the ground. He could feel his own heartbeat quicken as he set his best friend carefully on the ground. As he took off his jacket to put it behind Stiles’s head, Lydia was next to him, panicking. She moves her head onto his chest, listening.

The next words she spoke caused Scott to freeze.

“He’s not breathing…” Lydia says quietly at first then looks to Scott, panicking now, “Scott, he isn’t breathing!”

No. He can’t lose another...not another. Not his best friend.

“Move,” Scott grunts, a growl escaping his throat as he moves in a better position. He could hear Kira coming over to pull Lydia away from the two. 

Scott puts on hand over the other on Stiles’s chest, just like his mother taught him. Clench the fingers, let them intertwine with the other hand and press. Right. Thank god his mother was a nurse.

Without using too much of his werewolf strength, Scott begins pressing his hands on Stiles’s chest. He presses down several times, using his hearing to listen if Stiles were to start breathing again. After a moment, when he doesn’t, Scott moves to give a few rescue breaths to help then goes back to pressing down.

“C’mon. C’mon dude...please,” Scott mutters quietly as he continued, “You’re not dying this time...I won’t allow it.”

He could hear Lydia crying behind him, pretty sure Kira was too but was trying to comfort Lydia above all else. Issac moves over to the other side of Stiles, watching Stiles carefully for any signs of life.

Minutes past and there was nothing. Frustration was starting to take over Scott, he could almost feel his teeth morphing but he had to keep going. 

“Stiles please!” Scott manages after giving another set of rescue breaths, “Stiles please don’t go! We need you!” He could hear his voice crack. He didn’t realize he was already crying. “Please...please not him too...please Stiles…”

It became silent. Too silent for Scott’s taste. It was agonizing as he tried one last time.

There was the sound of a gasp that came from Stiles.

Everyone makes a sigh of relief, as if they all were holding their breaths. Scott sniffles, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He watched as Stiles’s chest rose then collapsed, he was breathing again. 

“He’s going to be okay...we’re okay…” Scott makes a small but sad smile, looking up to the rest of the pack.

Lydia and Kira join Scott on the ground, Issac rising and moving a bit away, pacing a little. Kira gives a small pat on Scott’s arm before rubbing it.

“You saved him…” Kira smiles a bit, the tears still in her eyes, “He’s okay.” Scott gives her a smile back, now finally calming down.

He looks back over to his friend, who was now fluttering his eyes open. Stiles blinks as he looks to the others, a bit confused.

But of course, he had to joke about it to ease the tension, “Oh god I fainted, didn’t I?” His joke worked, everyone was smiling at that. Stiles’s amber eyes land on Scott, “We’re alive? Are we all alive?”

Scott shallows down a sob that threatens to break his composure, “Yeah. We are. It’s over Stiles. It’s finally over.”

  
  


Boy...he was wrong.

_______

Luckily they didn’t have school today, everyone was exhausted. Everyone was still crushed about their losses. After all the shit the Nogistune put them through, they came out lost and broken. It felt like nothing could fix them all.

Issac had said he was going to France with Mr. Argent with the firefly. Even if Issac didn’t get along with Chris well, it felt right that the two go with each other to heal. 

Ethan went with Derek to give his twin brother a proper werewolf burial in the Preserve. They all decided to attend the funeral, giving their last goodbye. Stiles kept his distance however, feeling as if Aiden’s death was all his fault. Scott insisted to have Stiles join the group, but he voiced that he would rather watch from the treeline. 

Afterwards, Lydia was over comforting Ethan about his loss, Kira decided to go home to grieve with her family for today. Derek was watching over Stiles while Scott gave his goodbyes to Aiden, then meeting the two at Stiles’s jeep.

He pauses as he sees the two talking to each other, more than likely about what happened. He could feel Stiles’s anxiety from where he stood. Seems like he was afraid of Derek not trusting him anymore. But whatever Derek said caused him to ease up, the werewolf patting his shoulder. Stiles looked up to Derek and Scott could see tears. He mumbled something to him, clearly upset about what happened and was trying to apologize. But before he could go even further, Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, catching both Stiles and Scott by surprise. Scott could hear Stiles’s racing heartbeat slow down, now steady, as he hugged Derek back. 

He smirks, those two were something else.

After letting the two have a moment, Scott makes his way over. “Stiles? Ready to go home?”

Stiles looks down to his feet, fidgeting with his fingers like he always does when he’s stressed. The smell of anxiety returns...but something else as well. Scott couldn’t place his finger on it. “I…” Stiles starts, then looks up, “I’m afraid to be alone with my dad…”

Scott tilts his head. “Why? He’d be happy to have you home again.”

“It’s cause he’s afraid of hurting him,” Derek speaks up, crossing his arms, “Even if the Nog-…’it’s’ gone, he still fears of not being able to control his actions.” Stiles sniffs and looks down again, nodding a bit to show Derek was right. “I think he rather have someone supernatural with him so they can protect his dad.”

Scott hums slowly then nods. He knew Stiles’s anxiety covers his judgement a lot. He knew the Nogitsune was gone but the things it put Stiles through, Scott can’t even begin to imagine. Having no control over your body and watching as the thing hurts people around you. 

“Okay…” Scott makes eye contact with Stiles, “You want me to sleep over? Or you want to stay at my place?”

Stiles takes a deep breath and sighs. “My place,” he says quietly, not returning the eye contact. 

It hurt Scott seeing him this quiet and closed off. But he understood, more than Stiles could imagine.

Scott and Stiles say goodbye to Derek, Lydia, and Ethan then head off together. Scott was the one to drive the jeep since he could tell Stiles was still exhausted and weak because of the lack of rest. On the way to the Stilinski house, Scott notices Stiles trying to drift off to sleep but he jolts back up every time his head moves downward. He sighs, Stiles was still scared of falling asleep. But he keeps quiet, not wanting to push his friend.

It was going to be a long journey for Stiles to recover from this, if he ever does that is. Stiles was always one about protecting those he cares about and sometimes even complete strangers. He’s had rough times before but nothing compared to this. And Scott wants to make sure he was alright every step of the way.


End file.
